Love Is Worth The Pain
by Traveler
Summary: A nice little Chibi-Usa/Hotarufic.Reenie/Hotaru for dub watchers.My first so be gentle please.


'Love is Worth the Pain'  
By:Traveler  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. At the moment i'm too tired to think of who does, so go away lawyers. Please?  
  
Authors' note: Hello ladies, gentleman and others. This is a Chibi-Usa/Hotaru fanfic. It has yuri or for those who don't know what that means, Female/Female relationships. For those who still don't know... Lesbians. This not a lemon. For those who don't know that means a fanfic with sex. Now. Let the insanity...Begin!  
  
  
"Oh Hotaru..." Chibi-Usa stared at her friend, laying there looking so frail and weak.  
  
"Hotaru, please wake up soon."This was the third week Hotaru had been in the coma.No one could figure out what the cause was. Consequently, everyone was worried sick about the young raven haired girl. Especially her best friend Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Hotaru. Please don't die..." She closes her eyes tears beginning to stream down her young-usually cheerful-face.  
  
"Oh...Chibi-Usa don't worry. Hotaru'll wake up soon." It was Chibi-Usa's mother, Usagi, who said this.  
  
Chibi-Usa looked up, tears in her crimson eyes.  
  
"A-Are you sure Usagi?" The young child looked completely broken at this point.  
  
"Of course. It's a promise." She smiles at her future daughter through her own tears, attempting to cheer her up.  
  
"Th-thanks,Usagi..." She gives her future mother a hug then seperates after a while and turns back to Hotaru, serious now.  
  
"I know you'll wake up soon Hotaru." Chibi-Usa says bravely almost stubbornly...as if she won't allow her friend to not wake up.  
  
Outside the window two figures are standing unnoticed watching this scene.  
  
The figure on the left says, "She's stubborn. Almost as stubborn as you."  
  
"True," the right figure replies.  
  
***  
  
A slight moan is heard from the figure on the bed.  
  
Chibi-Usa blinks, tired from her near constant vigil on her friend.  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
"Chibi-Usa? What happened?" The young girl tries to stand up but collapses back down on the bed exhausted.  
  
"Hotaru! Don't try to move...Not yet at least...Is there something you want?" Chibi-Usa asks her friend.  
  
  
She thinks on this then says in a voice hoarse from un-use,  
"If I could have something to eat or drink i'd be grateful." She smiles at her young pink-haired friend.  
  
Chibi-Usa smiles, eyes tearing up slightly from happiness. "Okay.Just stay here and i'll get it okay?" She leaves the room to get something to eat and drink for her friend.  
  
***  
  
"Um...Hotaru?Could...I tell you something?" Chibi-Usa's trembling slightly afraid of how her friend will react.They are currently in Hotaru's room on her bed.  
  
She smiles slightly at her best friend, nervous because her friend is nervous. "Sure Chibi-Usa. What is it?"  
  
She takes a deep breath, preparing to tell her friend a secret which no one other than herself knows. "I...have...I mean, I like...I mean I LOVE..." She breathes in again deeply trying to calm down a bit while Hotaru looks at her friend concerned with a hint of wariness also.  
  
After she calms herself Chibi-Usa continues "I...Love you, Hotaru." She looks at her friend bravely awaiting her reaction.  
  
Hotaru stares at her friend in shocked silence for a space of exactly ten seconds before an angry look appears on her face. "You...You think you can just come up and say that to me?"  
  
Chibi-Usa stares in blank shock at her friend. "I...I thought that..."  
  
"No Chibi-Usa you didn't think." Hotaru looks at her friend angry now. "If you had thought then you wouldn't have said that. Now get out."  
  
Chbi-Usa begins to stutter tears starting to well up in her eyes. "B-But I..."  
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Hotaru yells at her friend and Chibi-Usa runs out crying now. Hotaru stares at the door and then walks resolutely to it and locks it.  
  
***  
"She-She said that she loved me. How dare she. How dare that little pink-haired BRAT say that she loves me. I...I should..." She stares into space for a moment then collapses onto the bed. "Maybe.Maybe I reacted a bit rashly. I...She was crying! And it's my fault...How do I feel about her? Well let's see. She's my best friend. She's cute, she's cheerful, she's always nice to me. Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama said she was with me almost all the time when I was sick. But...Do I love her?" She breathes in then out thinking about the question. "She's always there for me. She always cares about me. She...I feel safe when i'm with her and warm...What should I do? Huh?" This last is said as she notices a note neatly folded up on her bedside table. "What's this?" She goes over and unfolds it beginning to read it to herself aloud. '' 'To Hotaru:You should tell her how you feel. Incidentally were I you I would do so quickly. Being as how you have...Three hours before your friends decides to 'end things' as some say. Sincerely the Travelers'?! Chibi-Usa...No..." A determined look forms on her face. "No...I won't let it happen..." She runs out her door and down the stairs quickly. "Haruka-papa!"  
  
"Hm?" The sandy haired female looks up from her paper. "What is it Hotaru?Is something wrong?" She looks concerned for her "daughter".  
  
Hotaru is panting slightly tired from the short run. "I...Need you to get me to...Chibi-Usa's house...Now! Please?" She looks at her "papa" panting slightly.  
  
"Hm. Come on then." She grabs her coat and she and Hotaru run out quickly. 'Oh Chibi-Usa...'Hotaru thinks.' Please be alright...I'm sorry. I love you Chibi-Usa...'  
  
***  
Chibi-Usa is sitting on her bed looking down at her feet depressed. "She hates me...She hates me...She'll never love me...Never..." She gets up off of the bed going towards the kitchen to retrieve a knife. However due to many circumstances she is stopped by a dark streak bumping into her.  
  
"Chibi...Usa...I'm sorry...I...Love you too...." Having said this Hotaru passes out from exhaustion in her still weak state.  
  
Chibi-Usa stares at her friend in shock for a moment. "...Hotaru..." Still partially in shock she picks her friend up and carries her to her bed laying her down there and sitting down to wait.  
  
***  
"Ohhh..." A small moan comes from the dark-haired girl.  
  
"Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa said overjoyed that her best friend was alright.  
  
"Hey Chibi-Usa..." Hotaru says smiling and sits up shakily.  
  
"Hotaru! You shouldn't be sitting up yet..." She attempts to keep her friend laying down but Hotaru stops her gently and shyly but firmly trembling slightly. Chibi-Usa for her part looks shocked and surprised but settles into the kiss enjoying it. After a while they both pull away breathing hard, blushing, and smiling.  
  
"Well?" Hotaru asks her friend smiling nervously.  
  
Chibi-Usa looks at her friend smiling. "Great... " She kisses her friend gently as Hotaru relaxes into the kiss smiling...as much as one can smile while being kissed at least.  
  
After they pull away Hotaru asks her friend, "Was it worth it?"  
  
Chibi-Usa smiles. "Yes...." They both lean in towards each other and each kisses the other softly gently savoring the sweet feelings of kissing and being kissed by the one you love.  
  
Outside the window two mysterious figured stand again unnoticed.  
  
The left figure says, "Well they're together."  
  
The right figure replies, "Yeah. Shall we go?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
There are two flashes of light as the figures dissapear leaving Hotaru and Chibi-Usa kissing.  
  
Author's end note: This is the first fic i've written in a VERY long time so....Forgive me if it's not to good.Comment compliment (gasps) or flame me at DJones9580@aol.com. 


End file.
